Old Lessons, Learned Anew
by Twilight's Shadow
Summary: If you had a chance, would you try to see what was beyond the horizon, instead of accepting things as they are?" A one-shot of the silent musings of a character and their hopes for the future...and for a friend. R&R!


HEY PEOPLE! Inspiration has hit me like a basketball on the first day of summer(...No, that didn't make sense, so stop thinking about it ;P)! I was thinking, recently, while listening to one of my favorite songs, "...I wonder what's for dinner tonight?"...Wait...That's not right...Now I remember! I was thinking, "...THIS WOULD MAKE A GREAT SONGFIC!" So, that happened and vola! A songfic! My FIRST songfic! YAY! Guess who it is(too obvious, in my opinion ;p)

Disclaimer: Don't own the greatness that is Kingdom Hearts or the song 'Twilight' by Vanessa Carlton, so don't be suing! Yo!

Yoh(from Shaman King): What?

Not YOU! Just, yo, yo...yo?

Everyone: O.o

Um...let's...just get on with the story.

Talking(Thinking, actually)

_Songfic lyrics _

**Flashback**

**EnJoY!**

**

* * *

**

I would sometimes stare at the sky, just stare. Not actually thinking, at all, just staring...It seemed like hours, though I've been told it was only minutes. But I would get lost, you could see it in my eyes...

In your eyes...

_I was stained, with a role_

_In a day not my own_

They would stare at me, as I stared into the heavens, wondering if this was...

No, it wasn't...

_But as you walked into my life_

_You showed what needed to be shown_

...Do you remember? It must have been years ago...but do you? I remember, quite well actually...

_I always knew, what was right_

_I just didn't know that I might..._

You promised, and I would believe. Believed Oblivion could never handle us. Believed that angels envied us. Believed freedom was our own horizon. Believed...that we...

_Peel away and choose to see_

_With such a different sight..._

Unconsicously, words in a centain rhythm, with a certain beat and a certain meaning came to mind, and occasion called for it to be spoken...

_And I will never see the sky the same way_

_And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday_

_And I will never cease to fly if held down_

_And I will always reach too high cause I've seen_

_Cause I've seen _

_...Twilight..._

My eyes became blurry, and the sky became a darkening gray. I wonder, what is life like, above the clouds, above it all. Where you can peer down at the world with a open heart and leveled head, and happiness is easily obtain...

Or is than just a dream? A child's fantasy?

_Never cared, never wanted_

_Never sought to to see what flaunted..._

Other worlds...But that never concerned us. We were those the conquerors of those 'other worlds', just by being children and daring to live life, unlike the adults who were always telling us what to do, how to live, how to be...when we all grew up together...And our parents...they could never understand...

Never...

_So on purpose, so in my face_

_Couldn't see beyond my own place..._

...Tidus asked me once, a long time ago...

**"If you had a chance, would you try to see what was beyond the horizon, instead of always accepting things as they are?"**

A strange question, and a little mature for one of Tidus's stature, but I suppose it was needed. Not at the time, for I brushed the question off with a enthusiastic, obivous agreement. But now...it seemed...

He might have had the right to ask it...

_And it was so easy not to behold what I could hold_

_But you taught me I could change _

_Whatever came within these shallow days..._

Kairi...She would tell us stories, of dreams she would have of...another world...the one she thinks she came from. She said she could remember...books, and long, eloquent halls, and a ballroom. Who would have guess that would be the place where we would meet, and our games weren't just pretend anymore...

She says she still dreams about the three of us, too...

_And I will never see the sky the same way_

_And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday_

_And I will never cease to fly if held down_

_And I will always reach too high cause I've seen_

_Cause I've seen _

_...Twilight..._

Do you still dream about our secluded island, about our childish adventures, our games, our rivalries, our hopes...our dreams, our limitess dreams. The dreams, I suppose, we've now reached...funny, it might have been better for us to...

...to...just...keep dreaming...

_As the sun shines throught it pushes away_

_And pushes ahead_

_It fills the warmth of blue_

_And leaves a chill instead and_

_I didn't know that I could be _

_So blind to all that is so real_

_But as illusion dies_

_I see there is so much to be revealed..._

No, I take that back. Without all that has happen, we would have never truly, well, grown up. On that island, if we had stay, yes, we would have aged and grown old...

But we would continue to be the same blissfully ignorant kids who spend their days hiding and sparring, never really understanding to true meaning of living life to its fullest.

Cause life is just more than catching fish and climbing trees...

Isn't it?

_...I was stained, by a role_

_In a day not my own_

_But as you walked into my life_

_You showed what needed to shown_

_I always knew, what was right_

_I just didn't know that I might_

_Peel away and choose to see_

_With such a different sight... _

...I still dream, dream that everything will finally fall back into place, and...you will be here with us...with me...when that happens. I hope, like our previous dreams, that will come true too, without any sacrifices...

Yeah, I know, childish thinking...

I suppose, though, its immaturity logic like that that helps me to keep going...

...That wants me to continue to find you...

Because, even though it didn't seemed very meaningful to others, it was our life...

Climbing trees and catching fish...

Together on our secluded island...

...just continuing to be children...

...just being...

...us...

_And I will never see the sky the same way_

_And I will learn to say goodbye to yesterday_

_And I will never cease to fly if held down_

_And I will always reach too high cause I've seen_

_Cause I've seen _

_...Cause I've seen..._

"...I miss you, Riku."

_Twilight..._

* * *

Riku closed his eyes. The song had ended as he will it to, the lyrics being the only thing that seemed to relax his nerves now. The recently elected lullaby seemed to serve its purpose, for Riku snuggled into a more comfortable position in the windowsill as his eyeslids flickered downward. The silver-haired teen then fell into a dream world, but not before he heard the words of a distant voice...

He smiled, for the voice seemed the same as it was when its owner was a small child, and a game of hide and seek had gone awry. Memories...they seemed like the only thing that would keep him alive now. But he wasn't complaining or angry about that fact. No, quite the opposite, the previous events, he felt, were the only thing keeping him somewhat sane and, well, human.

As he drifted to sleep, several words slipped from his mouth, undoubtly, he knew, making their way toward his mind-set destination...to the dreams of the voice.

"I miss you too, Sora."

* * *

Phew! That took longer than expected! But hey, the call of laziness must be answered, right/gets hit by a tomato/ 

...I guess not.

Anywho, thank you, dear reader, for taking time ot of your day in reading this. I know it was kinda long, but I glad you sticked to it and read it!

Why am I sucking up/shrugs/ Too much Disney, I suppose.

Other note before I say my goodbyes: This wasn't meant to be a shounen-ai fic, just a little friendship one-shot. But I know there is a lot of hard-core RikuxSora fans out there, and, in the yaoi debate-thingy, I'm pretty neutral. So, if you want, this can be viewed as a shounen-ai, it doesn't bother me! So everybody's happy! YAY!

Thanks for reading! R&R!

ByE!

Twilight's Shadow


End file.
